Forgive Me For Caring
by ceresvulcan
Summary: Kirk is awoken by Spock who claims he had an unsettling vision about him, and is now concerned for his safety. But has Spock's dream stirred something more?


Author's Notes: This is my VERY FIRST venture into any sort of K/S, Star Trek writing. So it's probably not great, but I'm just trying to get my feet wet. I have a much better idea for a future story. This was spat out in about 20 minutes. Be kind with your reviews. ^^

***Knock*** ***Knock*** ***Knock***

Jim Kirk sat up in bed, looking confusingly around the darkness of his room. Was he imagining things again?

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock* **

No, there it was again. Someone was definitely knocking at his door. But who in the world at this hour would….

"Captain?" came Spock's voice through the door, "I need to speak with you."

Jim groaned, tossing the blankets aside and rolling out of bed. The tight black shorts he slept in left little to the imagination, anyone's imagination, but even still he was surprised when he opened up the door and seemed to catch Spock off guard.

"Captain, I need…Oh!" Spock's glance momentarily lingered on Kirk's crotch, mere seconds, but long enough for him to notice.

"Spock? What is it you need?" He grinned devilishly.

"I need…*ahem*…" Spock cleared his throat loudly and his face returned to the normal serious expression he usually had. "I need to discuss something with you, about our venture to Dashmir. And I would appreciate if you would put on some clothing while we talk. It would make me…more comfortable."

Jim smirked, "Ok, I can do that." He grabbed his bathrobe and slipped his arms through the sleeves, but doing little else, allowing it to remain open and display his toned abs and pectorals to his Vulcan First Officer. He sat on the edge of his bed, legs splayed.

"So…what's on your mind?" Kirk asked.

"Well you see Captain, that's just it exactly. My mind. I'm afraid I've had the most terrifying dream."

"A dream? Spock, I know you didn't wake me up in the middle of the night because you had a nightmare."

"No Captain, a vision. I had the most terrifying vision of you and I on Dashmir and a strange entity attacking us. You were severly injured. I've had several prophetic visions before Captain, and this time I suggest we be cautious and deter our trip to Dashmir."

"Spock! I'm not going to re-route just because of some dream you had." Jim got up from the bed and marched over to his bedside table to grab an apple to munch on. Spock watched as Kirk's teeth bit into the juicy outer skin of the fruit, his lips moist and pink as they hugged it's round shape and made that slick little sucking noise.

"Spock, you with me?"

"Yes Jim...Captain." Spock suddenly felt uneasy. His dream had him shaken, worried yes. But that was only because he respected Jim Kirk as his superior officer, as a collegue, certainly not as a....

_"Spock, stay back!"_

_"But Captain, I need to help you."_

_"No! No sense in both of us getting hurt..." _

"No sense in both of us getting hurt." Spock muttered.

"What?" Kirk asked, his voice muffled by his mouth full of apple.

"In my vision, I tried to help you, and you told me there was no sense in both of us getting hurt. Which is logical. So I say the same thing to you now."

Jim lowered the apple from his mouth, staring silently into Spock's dark eyes.

"I don't understand."

As Spock spoke, his eyes veered away from Kirk, "Captain, will you take my suggestion to not travel to Dashmir. Because there is no sense in both of us getting hurt. And if we go to Dashmir, believe me..." He looked Kirk straight in the eyes, "Both of us *will* be hurt."

"Spock..." Jim almost whispered his name. "That vision of yours...it really frightened you, didn't it? You're worried...about me." Jim's eyes grew wide at the sudden realization. "You have feelings for me."

"On the contrary Captain, I am mearly concerned for the well being of the ship and it's crew members, and of course...you."

Kirk placed a hand on Spock's shoulder. Letting lay still and confirming for a moment. "Tell Sulu to alter course, Dashmir can wait another day."

Spock nodded, saying nothing more. He started out the door, when he felt Jim's fingers softly gripping his wrist, "And Spock?"

"Yes, Captain."

Jim smiled, "I worry too."

Spock understood, and let a little smile creep across his lips.


End file.
